


love shot (means take a shot at love)

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: the adventures of mark lee and his vampire boyfriend [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Creampie, Drama, Human Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Linear Narrative, Top Byun Baekhyun, Vampire Byun Baekhyun, Vampiric Lore, Worldbuilding, demisexual mark if you squint, i made lore just to make them fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: There's something really wrong about Baekhyun. Too bad he's not there to tell Mark what it is.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: the adventures of mark lee and his vampire boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004229
Comments: 42
Kudos: 210





	1. that fateful morning

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Tags will be updated as I go along.

+++

"I think I want to dye my hair."

"Huh," Mark blinks, hands pausing where they're playing tap-tap on his phone. 

Baekhyun runs delicate fingers through his fluffy white hair, narrowing his eyes at his own reflection in the hallway mirror.

"I'm bored of white hair."

"Oh," Mark says, "okay."

"Black. What do you think?"

"I think anything would look good on you," Mark blurts out, cheeks pinking as soon as he says it.

Baekhyun turns and grins at him, amused. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're really..." Beautiful. Ethereal. Godly. "Pretty," Mark finishes lamely. "Um. I mean."

Baekhyun chuckles, walking slowly to where Mark is lying on the couch. He always looks like a predator stalking his prey, when he does that. Dangerous. Mark's stomach churns pleasantly at the thought.

He stops right in front of Mark, bending down, inching his face close to Mark's. "No. It's alright," he whispers. "Thank you."

Mark's phone falls out of his hand as Baekhyun presses his soft lips against Mark's. When Baekhyun pulls away, Mark feels a bit dazed, despite the times they've kissed and the _other_ stuff they've done. "I think you're pretty too." He says, winking.

Mark's blush deepens. God, he must look like a tomato, right now. Baekhyun just grins at him. Mark brings his fingers up to his lips, feels them tingle under his touch. "Thank you," he murmurs, suddenly feeling shy. "That means a lot, coming from you."

Baekhyun cocks up an eyebrow, the corners of his lips pulling downwards. He nudges Mark's legs aside, and Mark sits up instead, pulls his knees under his chin. Baekhyun settles in front of him, his weight making the couch dip.

"Have I been negligent in reminding you how beautiful you are?"

"No! No, I mean--um, you don't have to, I mean--uh--" Mark flusters.

Baekhyun frowns. "That won't do." He sighs. He gets to his knees and pushes Mark backwards. Mark complies easily, falling flat to the couch, making room for Baekhyun between his legs. Baekhyun crawling over him still makes his heart beat unbelievably fast, despite some months of _this_. Mark's hands somehow find themselves intertwined around Baekhyun's neck, Baekhyun caging him in.

"Um," Mark mumbles smartly.

Baekhyun flashes him a handsome grin, Mark's heartrate triples, his blood rushing south.

"I'll have to remind you then," Baekhyun whispers, voice pitched low.

Mark shivers, arousal already simmering in his belly.

"Of?"

Baekhyun pauses just short of a centimeter in front of his lips, and when he smiles, Mark could feel it against his mouth.

"Of how beautiful my singer really is."

Turns out Baekhyun's method of reminding him is via swallowing Mark's dick down his throat.

Mark can't say he minds, much.

-

"Oh my god," Mark squeaks, clutching his coffee mug close to his chest. "Oh my holy--"

Baekhyun presses his mouth into a stern line, visibly holding back laughter. He runs a hand through his hair. Jet-black and soft-looking just on _this_ side of artfully messed up. Like someone had tugged on it while Baekhyun went down on them and _that's_ an image Mark needed at 7 AM in the morning.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Mark is not proud of the way his voice breaks. He clears his throat. Tries to stop from staring and fails. "I'm fine."

"I can hear your heartbeat Mark," Baekhyun murmurs, lowers his gaze and advancing. Until Mark has nowhere else to go, trapped between Baekhyun and the edge of the kitchen counter.

Mark can't help staring. Baekhyun looked otherworldly with white hair, with black he looks like the creature of the night he is. Dangerous. Exhilarating. Every bit of the predator that he _should_ be. Jongdae's words ring loud and clear in his head.

_He thinks you're his prey._

"Sorry," Mark says weakly.

Baekhyun laughs warmly, fingertips grazing Mark's waist. Mark shivers.

"Don't apologize." Baekhyun smiles, amused. "I think it's cute," he says. "You like me so much. But you don't know what to do with it."

Mark turns bright red at the comment, briefly considers running away, torn between wanting to save his dignity and just giving in.

Baekhyun doesn't give him a choice, though. He leans closer. Impossibly so. Until they're pressed chest to chest. His eyes shine dangerously. He's still devastating, in any hair color. Mark swallows.

"Good thing _I_ know what to do with it," Baekhyun says, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Mark's eyes fall closed. Baekhyun takes the coffee mug from Mark's hand and puts it somewhere that Mark doesn't really care about. Hands free, Mark loops them around Baekhyun's neck.

Kissing Baekhyun will always be an experience. The way he licks into Mark's mouth, the way his hands wander, palms on the small of Mark's back, pulling him closer. His touch feels hot everywhere, sets Mark's blood on fire with every sure brush of his fingers. Baekhyun rolls his hips up, half-hard cock rubbing into the divot of Mark's crotch through their pants and Mark whines into the kiss.

They part for air, and Baekhyun rests his forehead against Mark's shoulder.

"Hyung?" Mark frowns, hands moving up to card Baekhyun's new hair. It's as soft as it looks, texture silky between his fingers.

Baekhyun inhales sharply, and that's then that Mark notices his minute trembling.

"Hyung are you okay?" Mark asks, bringing Baekhyun's head up. Baekhyun's eyes slip shut, and Mark gasps when he touches the skin of his forehead.

He's hot. Impossibly so. Baekhyun had always run hotter than average, but not _this_ hot. When he opens his eyes, there's a feverish sheen to them, and he stares, unfocused, at a far point above Mark's head. Worry eats its way through Mark's gut, and he takes Baekhyun's face between his hands, desperately searching for Baekhyun's eyes.

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun blinks rapidly, snapping out of his trance. He meets Mark's eyes and frowns.

"Mark, I--" Baekhyun closes his eyes again, face pained as another of _something_ wracks through him. He gasps and wrenches himself away from Mark, breathing hard, steadying himself with a hand on the dining table.

The sudden cold feels wrong, Mark's heart drops to his stomach.

"I'm fine," Baekhyun croaks out, doubling over. "I'm--I'm--"

Mark reaches for him, and the sharp look that Baekhyun gives him makes him stop.

"I'm fine," he repeats, glancing briefly at Mark and then not meeting his eyes at all.

Mark takes a step towards him but stops when Baekhyun balks, physically backing away from him.

"Hyung?" Mark hesitates.

Baekhyun takes one last look at him, face pinched. "Sorry," he says, "sorry, I have to go."

And then he's gone, closing the door with a soft click behind him without another word. Mark drops his hand, balling it, nails biting skin, and focuses on that sting instead of the one in his chest.

-

_You have reached the phone of Byun Baekhyun. Leave a message._

Mark clicks off the phone, and locks Baekhyun's apartment behind him.

-

"He's not in," Jongdae says without looking up from his phone. Mark hasn't even said a word yet.

"But I--"

"Won't be in either, called me just now."

Mark frowns. "Did he say anything else?"

Jongdae shrugs, and turns his chair away from Mark.

"Well," Mark says, staring at Baekhyun's empty office through its glass walls. He goes up to Baekhyun's main office sometimes, to have lunch with him. It's like he could see Baekhyun now, an image of him waving Mark in with the same sunny smile he always reserves for Mark. Usually stony expression brightening up _just_ for Mark. "Let me know if he calls again, tell him I'm looking for him."

Jongdae ignores him. He probably wouldn't do it, but Mark will take a shot. He sighs, and makes his way to the elevator.

-

"Hey," Yixing says brightly, greeting Mark first thing when he gets to his cubicle.

Mark slams his briefcase on the table, and Yixing winces none too subtly. Mark sits on his ergonomic rolling chair just as Yixing rolls towards him.

"Love woes?"

Mark likes Yixing, he does. He's been nice to Mark since his internship days, always has a smile ready every morning for Mark. Sometimes a cup of coffee too, if he stops by his boyfriend's cafe in the morning. He's honest-to-god adorable and earnest and Mark likes him. But right now, he really does not want to deal with Yixing's positivity. Yixing always has a way to make Mark feel better. But Mark feels mad, and he wants to be mad.

"You could say that," Mark mutters under his breath, booting up his PC.

"Well," Yixing says. A hand lands on Mark's shoulder, squeezing. "You know where to find me if you want to talk."

Mark glances at Yixing. Should he?

Nah.

"Of course," Mark replies curtly. "Thank you, hyung."

-

Mark goes up again before he goes home. Just to make sure. But Jongdae's already gone by the time he arrives, and the lights in Baekhyun's office are turned off. Mark hates how dark it is. How empty. 

-

_You have reached the phone of Byun Baekhyun. Leave a message._

-

The worst part is, Mark thinks to himself, flipping through movies and series he and Baekhyun have promised to watch together on Netflix, knees drawn up and tucked under his chin, sitting miserably _alone_ on Baekhyun's super comfy couch, is that Mark doesn't even know if he's entitled to feel angry. He doesn't even know what's going on and he _hates_ it. He's just sad, at this point. Sad and missing Baekhyun. So much that his chest hurts with it.

Mark sighs, and turns the TV off.

-

The door opening doesn't wake him, it's the arms around his waist that rouses Mark from his sleep. The too-much warmth. Mark startles awake, inhaling sharply, the hold around him tighten. There's the familiar scent of Baekhyun's aftershave, Mark relaxes back into the bed, and doesn't shrug off Baekhyun's arms around him.

There's a gentle brush of lips against the nape of his neck, warm breaths puffing against his skin.

"Forgive me."

Sleep leaves Mark very quickly. "For what?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer.

The anger comes rushing back, so does the disappointment. Sadness. Worry. Everything a cocktail of emotions inside Mark's chest. Mark sighs, gathers his courage and finally puts a hand on top of Baekhyun's, prying his hold open. Baekhyun's fingers are hot when Mark touches them, and Mark winces. He sits up, doesn't spare Baekhyun a glance and grabs a pillow and his phone. Bare feet hit the cool wooden floor.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Mark mumbles, getting up. " _You_ sleep in your bed." 

-

In the morning Mark wakes to Baekhyun observing him, he's already in jeans, a leather jacket over a printed shirt. He looks painfully handsome, dark hair falling over his eyes. Mark wants to kiss him so badly, even if he's mad at him.

"Will you talk to me?" Baekhyun pleads, first thing in the morning.

"I have work," Mark answers groggily. He sits up slowly, hand scratching his belly absently. Mark turns to crack his back, groaning.

Baekhyun plays with his thumbs, looking down at the floor. The silence stretches. It doesn't feel awkward. Just heavy, with things Mark doesn't know and things Baekhyun refuses to divulge.

"I don't have time after work," Baekhyun says. "I'm leaving for a few days."

Mark pauses, staring at Baekhyun. "You're what?"

"Leaving. I have matters to attend to."

"You're leaving," Mark repeats, slowly. "We're in the middle of a fight and you're leaving."

Baekhyun closes his eyes, as if pained, as if he's not the one keeping secrets. "Yes."

"Okay," Mark says, "talk."

"I'm--I'm going through some things that I don't understand yet," Baekhyun starts. "I'm sorry for avoiding you. But I'm just--I'm still figuring it out and I'll--I'll let you know when I have."

Mark pauses. "Do you have to figure it out on your own?"

"I'm afraid so."

Mark doesn't answer.

Baekhyun sighs, puts a gentle arm around Mark and presses a kiss to his forehead, skims down to his temples and his cheek, lips too warm on Mark's skin. Mark lets him.

"Please be patient with me," Baekhyun murmurs, "please."

Mark closes his eyes, and doesn't reply.

-

_You have reached the phone of Byun Baekhyun. Leave a message._

-

"I just don't get it," Mark says, fingers clacking noisily against the keyboard.

Yixing hums. "Don't get what?"

"Why he won't talk to me about it."

Yixing lowers the report he was reading slowly. "Well, have you tried initiating a conversation about... _it_?"

"Yes," Mark says, "multiple times."

Yixing doesn't answer for a while, and Mark thinks he's finally given up, too.

"Maybe he needs some time."

"Time?"

"To figure everything out," Yixing says. "When you talk about your boyfriend he always sounds so in love with you." He chuckles. "I think you should wait it out a bit."

Mark gives up all pretense of working, leans back against his chair and covers his face with his hands. "It's been three days, hyung. How long am I supposed to wait?"

"A bit longer," he says gently. "Have faith in him, whoever he is, as he had faith in you before."

Mark thinks back about their first meeting, and how Baekhyun had been so patient. So gentle with him, dealing with Mark's freakouts about the supernatural with a calm hand on the small of his back and calm words. Always giving him an out.

Baekhyun always has his best interest at heart, that much Mark knows. Even if his ways of going about it don't make sense sometimes.

He presses the heels of his palms against his eyes, and sighs. He kinda doesn't hate that Yixing is right. "You're right," Mark says. "You're absolutely right."

-

Mark goes home the third night in a row to an empty apartment and an empty bed. He goes through the motions as if in a daze. Shower, dinner, bed. He sees Baekhyun everywhere he goes. Sees the image of him nodding off to sleep on the couch while waiting for Mark to come home. Of him sleeping in their bed, mouth open and blankets wrapped up around himself. Him sipping on a cup of blood in the kitchen, three layers of tissue under his mug because he's afraid some of it would drip to the counter.

Mark lies down in their bed, stares at the ceiling, surrounded by the remnants of Baekhyun's scent. He feels empty. Hollow. Gutted out.

_You have reached the phone of Byun Baekhyun. Leave a message._

Sighing, Mark gets up, and packs his bag. He calls in a cab, and goes back to his old apartment. He hasn't officially moved into Baekhyun's apartment yet. He might as well, with half of his stuff already there. He kept his old apartment just because the lease hasn't expired yet. He's pretty sure Baekhyun was going to tell him to move in, _before_ he disappeared off the face of this earth.

The sight of his old building gives Mark a bit of comfort. Here, at least, there aren't any traces of Baekhyun. They rarely spent time in Mark's place at Mark's insistence. Mark liked Baekhyun's place better. Besides, there was the whole thing with the vampires and invitations into living spaces thing. Baekhyun explained the ceremony to him, once. It's more complicated than they showed in movies.

Mark steps out of the cab, and drags himself and his overnight bag up the dingy elevator.

Just a couple of days, Mark tells himself, closing the door quietly.

Just a couple of days.

+++


	2. starting off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mark Lee kicked off his accounting career. Oh also, we meet Jongdae's hot, kinky, vampire boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd.

+++

Mark felt like he scored big time, landing an internship in a printing company as exclusive as Delight Printings. It was no small deal. He'd called Donghyuck the night he got the confirmation e-mail, yelling his lungs out about it until he was exhausted and lying with his eyes half-open on his creaky single bed. After a year of jobhunting, _finally._

Delight didn't take much interns, Mark concluded, walking into its open lobby, sunlight streaming in from all the transparent glass. He didn't see anybody who looked his age loitering around the neat sofas in the waiting area. Or maybe he was just early. But then a lady in a smart suit came up to him, grinned a bright, sunny, smile that showed all her perfect white teeth, and said "You're the new intern, right? I'm Joohyun, I'll be showing you around." And didn't address anybody else.

Mark nodded, and immediately followed the lady further into the building, into the set of elevators by the side of the receptionist desk. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked, and she kept humming a tune under her breath. Mark decidedly liked her.

"Delight doesn't usually do interns," she explained, pushing the number 8 button on the panel, "you're very lucky, our HR director scoped you out personally after seeing your interview, _and_ your essay."

Mark remembered the interview. It was.. unique, to say the least. They'd asked whether he believed werewolves and vampires were real or not. Mark, being an avid fan of TV shows, a _gay_ one to boot, hesitated, and said he didn't know whether they were real or not, as no proof has been found to deny their existence. It seemed to satisfy whatever qualifications the company was looking for.

"I'm very honored, and grateful," Mark rushed out. "I'll work hard."

Joohyun smiled at him. "I have no doubts about that."

-

The company was nice to work in. Mark was an accounting major so his job mostly consisted of him following a senior accountant around, fetching coffees, and printing and delivering documents. It wasn't the job of his dreams, but hey, he was being paid. That _and_ the senior accountant he was shadowing was really nice. A man about seven years older than he was. He was guiding, and gave Mark just enough workload to keep him occupied. He took Mark into big meetings, sometimes, and Mark found himself sinking into his role as an intern. 

He met the CFO about a week into interning, in a department meeting. Kim Minseok had an air about him. Something that drew all eyes towards him. He had a handsome face, cat-eyes and small hands, small shoulders. But when he spoke he commanded the room, despite his soft voice. He held Mark back when the meeting participants started to file out, a hand on Mark's elbow.

"Hello," he said, "I don't believe we've met."

Mark did a full turn and bowed down. "I'm Mark Lee, Jeonmu-nim, the new accounting intern. It's nice to meet you."

Minseok chuckled. "Nice to meet you too, Joohyun told me you were coming."

Mark straightened up, and Minseok stared at him.

"Jeonmu-nim?"

"Hm." Was all he offered.

Mark swallowed nervously, sweat starting to show where they shouldn't, being scrutinized like that. But then Minseok blinked, and shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips.

"Sorry, stayed up a bit too late last night."

"That's alright, sir."

"Please," Minseok said, slapping Mark on the back lightly but firmly. For a small man, he sure was strong. He smiled brightly at Mark. "Call me hyung."

-

Mark met _him_ in an uneventful Thursday.

Nothing would ever prepare Mark for when it happened. Nothing could ever prepare him for the sudden spike in his heart rate, the way his mouth dried, the way his breathing got faster, heavier, the way he flashed hot and cold when he met bright, grey, eyes.

The man sitting in the sofa of Minseok's office was the most beautiful man Mark had ever seen. His hair was white, but looked almost fluffy, soft. He had a sharp nose and a sharper jawline. His mouth molded itself into a perfect point, bottom lip red and plush and slightly swollen from where he'd been biting it. And his _eyes_.

They burned. Seared him alive. Centimeter by centimeter.

"Mark?"

Minseok bypassed him, setting a cup of black liquid on the low table in front of the stranger. The smell of coffee snapped Mark to the present, and Mark flushed to the roots of his hair, heart in his ears.

"Uh. Sorry, Jeonmu-nim, I have uh. Reports," he croaked out, trying to keep his eyes off the stranger.

"Oh just put them on my table, please."

Mark walked to Minseok's table, legs stiff and clumsy, and set the thick folder on his desk. He could feel eyes on him the entire time, but didn't dare turn around.

"Mark?"

The voice that said his name was foreign. Deep, and smooth. Slightly raspy. An image of smoke curling over long fingers came into Mark's mind. Mark couldn't suppress the shiver even if he wanted to.

"Right--Baekhyun, this is Mark, our newest intern. Mark, this is the CEO of this company--Byun Baekhyun."

Mark did turn around then, and bowed where he stood. Rather brusquely, not daring to see the man long enough to determine if he was indeed staring at Mark. "Daepyo-nim," he said, and was glad that his voice didn't shake.

Baekhyun didn't respond, and when Mark looked up, he was busy staring at the papers Minseok presented in front of him. Mark released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He made his excuse, then, Minseok waved him off and made his usual remarks about Mark not calling him hyung once again. Mark made a hasty exit, heart still in his ears as he laughed Minseok's words off.

He only glanced at Baekhyun long enough to notice the breadth of his shoulders under the black suit, the smooth skin of his throat that peeked through the top two undone buttons of his shirt. Mark swallowed as he made his way to his cubicle, face burning.

The image of their CEO stayed with Mark until after he went home, his grey-eyed stare following Mark even in his sleep.

+++

to: monsterfucker420

from: you

_heads up, i'm coming over, vampire woes_

-

For a person who only works as Baekhyun's secretary, Jongdae is obscenely rich. Mark fidgets the whole ride elevator up Jongdae's fancy apartment building. It's not as ridiculous as Baekhyun's penthouse apartment but it's still around Baekhyun's neighborhood. Means he brushes elbows with politicians and trust fund babies and celebrities on the daily.

To this day, Mark still doesn't know what Jongdae _really_ does. He's got an air about him that says he's never worked a day in his life, with the way he lounges around in his desk and games all day on his phone, but Baekhyun _never_ seems to be short of praise for Jongdae's work. And Mark knows for a fact that while the entire office is in awe of Baekhyun, they're all scared of Jongdae.

Mark's lost all respect for Jongdae by the third time he texts him eggplants emojis while Mark is inside Baekhyun's office, _clearly_ doing nothing but having lunch (Baekhyun's office is see-through, for god's sake). 

Mark walks the long, fancy hallway of Jongdae's apartment and rings incessantly on his bell. Jongdae will yell at him for being annoying, Mark could care less.

The sight that greets him, however, freezes Mark in place. Mouth open in surprised and eyebrows raised so high he's sure they'll fly off.

"Jeonmu-nim!" Mark shrieks

Kim Minseok looks up at Mark with wide, _grey_ eyes from Jongdae's doorstep, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. A pair of round glasses perched smartly on his nose. He frowns when he sees him. "Mark?"

Mark doesn't know if his mouth can drop open any wider.

" _You're_ Jongdae's hot, kinky, vampire boyfriend?" He yells. 

Minseok frowns. "I'm his _what_?"

Of course that's when Jongdae chooses to make himself known, popping up from behind Minseok and draping an arm over Minseok's surprisingly very muscular shoulders, regarding Mark with a bored stare.

"What are you doing here?" His neck lolls sideways to reveal a stripe of bruises.

Mark looks up at the fancy ceiling, vehemently does not think about the implications of it all. "Oh god," he chokes, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Babe, why did he call me those things?"

Jongdae purses his lips. "He's dumb," he says, and then to Mark, "Come inside, you're making a scene."

-

It feels surreal, to sit in Jongdae's apartment, Minseok making tea in front of them while Jongdae glares at Mark, like he wants Mark to combust on the spot. Mark raises an eyebrow at him, challenges Jongdae to do just that.

"What seems to be the problem Mark?" Minseok asks, sliding a mug towards Mark. He leans a hip against the kitchen counter, instead of taking a seat on the table, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, what seems to be the _problem_ , Mark?" Jongdae drawls.

"Jongdae." Minseok sighs. "Play nice."

Jongdae pouts at Minseok, something that Mark thought he would never see in his lifetime. He gets up and shuffles to Minseok, draping himself over Minseok's side. So much like a cat. A grumpy, annoying cat. Minseok doesn't budge, doesn't even blink.

"You're a... a vampire?" Mark hesitates.

"Yes." Minseok blinks at him. "Baekhyun didn't tell you?"

" _Jongdae_ didn't tell me."

"Hm." Minseok hums. "You should have told him, babe."

"Sorry," Jongdae says, not sounding sorry at all.

"Oh my god," Mark whispers in horror, head in his hands. "That day in your office." Mark puts his head in his hands. "You _knew_?"

Minseok chuckles. "Your little sexual cat and mouse game with Baekhyunnie? Sure."

"Oh my god," Mark says, mortified. "I'm never--that's it. I'm quitting. Accept my verbal resignation letter."

Minseok laughs. "It's fine, Mark. I get it."

Minseok's words doesn't stop Mark from flailing his hands about. "How do you even hide your eyes?"

"Contacts." Minseok shrugs. "They're very handy."

"Why _are_ you here, though?" Jongdae asks. "Not that I don't _love_ your company--" Mark snorts. "But I'm having quality time with my boyfriend."

Mark sighs, pressing his palms over his eyes. "Right," he says. "Baekhyun--he--he hasn't been home in over a week," Mark explains.

There's a pause where nobody says anything, and then Minseok breaks it with a hesitant "a week?"

Mark nods. "He was uh--he was _really_ weird when he left, like, distracted? And he looked like he was in pain and--and--he had a--a fever." Mark looks up to find Jongdae and Minseok exchanging a look. Jongdae shrugs.

"A fever, you say?" 

Mark nods. "Yeah," he says. "Should I--should I be worried?"

Minseok looks at him, like he did that first time he met Mark, like he's sizing Mark up, but then he sighs, shoulders sagging, and goes around to sit in front of Mark.

"Very," Minseok says. "He hasn't bit you yet, has he?"

Mark shakes his head.

"Means you haven't fucked yet?" Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him. " _Mark_ , it's been a year. Put out."

Mark blushes to the roots of his hair, mortified again at Jongdae's words. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Wow," Jongdae exhales, slaps a hand on his forehead, looking at Mark like Mark is the dumbest person alive. Maybe he is. Vampire-wise anyways. Which is totally not his fault. No one ever tells him anything. "You have no idea what being bitten _feels_ like, do you?"

"Babe," Minseok scolds gently, "don't antagonize him."

Mark sniffles only a little, and looks to Minseok to keep the conversation on track. "Continue, please, Jeonmu-nim." 

"I'm not a pureblood vampire but Baekhyun has told me enough, I think," Minseok starts, "it's called the blood fever."

"Blood fever?"

"A pureblood-singer relationship needs to be sealed by the vampire drinking from their singer," Minseok elaborates. "When he met you, it means he doesn't take energy from any other source. While you are a beacon of his magic and being close is enough to _sustain_ , it's not enough to make him function properly. His body starts working in overdrive, hence the fever, increased appetite, hunger pangs. Which--I think, in Baekhyun's brain--justified him needing to get away from you. The blood fever is designed to speed up the consummation process and seal your bond as soon as possible."

Mark goes silent, processing everything in his brain. He swallows around the lump in his throat. Only one question comes out. "Are you saying I'm... I'm _starving_ him?" 

Minseok smiles gently, rests a comforting hand on top of Mark's outstretched one. Mark is thankful for the contact. It grounds him through the cacophony inside his head. "Knowing Baekhyun, he probably kept you in the dark on purpose."

"Why would he do that?" Mark whispers, horrified at the thought that _he_ might be hurting Baekhyun. On purpose or not.

Minseok shrugs, taking back his hand. "I don't know, Mark. We've known each other for over two decades and I still don't know what's in his head sometimes," he says, "talk to him. I'm sure he has his reasons."

Mark goes quiet. His mind's all messed up. On one hand, he's mad at Baekhyun for just _leaving_ when something as important as _this_ is going on. On the other hand, knowing Baekhyun, Mark _understands_ why he did it.

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know," Minseok says, "all I know is the sooner he gets your blood, the better."

Mark doesn't know what to say, he opts to stare helplessly at his fingers instead.

"I'm sorry, Mark." Minseok flashes him an apologetic smile. "I wish I could help you more."

-

Mark goes home from Jongdae's place with a single-minded determination. He composes the text in the bus.

to: baekhyun-hyung

from: you

_Come back. I talked to Minseok. He told me everything._

Mark sends the text, and waits.

An hour later his phone buzzes, Mark scrambles to unlock his phone.

from: monsterfucker420

to: you

_ask baek to hit it from the back when he bites u it feels much better xoxo_

Mark blushes at the text, and shuts off his phone. He throws it away, and watches it bounce off the sofa. Mark rolls to his back, and closes his eyes. In Baekhyun's empty apartment, he waits.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm maybe i will also post the third chapter tonight


	3. the incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Baekhyun get some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho

+++

The company's meeting with the board was the least favorite part of Mark's whole interning experience. The first time it happened, Mark was introduced to chaos, and learned that Yixing could, in fact, frown. He was not eager to repeat last month, crunching numbers with Yixing into the wee hours of the morning, trailing Minseok every time he made rounds on Mark's floor and going on coffee runs every four hours.

This month was no different. Even if Mark was more prepared, the work didn't get any less grueling. Mark compromised, though. He made Yixing push the head of the division into getting rid of working late altogether in favor of coming in early. That was how he found himself already in the building at six AM in the morning, a thermos of coffee in hand. The sun had barely risen, the lights still off in the lobby, but when the elevator door opened for Mark, he was greeted by the sight of none other than Byun Baekhyun. Arresting grey eyes wide when they met Mark.

Mark averted his gaze as he stepped into the elevator, murmured a polite _good morning, daepyo-nim_ , and hoped it was enough.

It wasn't, however.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. "Mark, right? How--ah--how are you finding your time here?"

Mark looked at Baekhyun's shiny shoes, anywhere but his face. "It's been great. I learned a lot."

"I see," Baekhyun said.

Mark lifted his head, then, and met Baekhyun's gaze through the reflection of the elevator door. Mark swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

It was Baekhyun who looked away first, though, this time, staring at a far point on the elevator door.

"You're here early," Baekhyun observed. "Helping with the report?"

"Yes, Daepyo-nim. I made um--we thought, rather than working late, it would be better to stop at midnight and continue early the next morning."

Baekhyun smiled at him through the door. "That's good thinking. I keep telling everyone to go home early and work from home but no one listens to me." He chuckled. The sound made something funny wriggle inside of Mark's stomach.

"We're just very dedicated, Daepyo-nim."

Baekhyun gave him a lopsided smile. "I suppose you're right."

The silence afterwards felt as light as it could be between a CEO and a lowly intern. Mark studiously avoided Baekhyun's gaze, which turned out to not to be a problem, because Baekhyun slipped his hands into his pocket, and stared aside.

Mark took this time to observe Baekhyun through the reflection of the elevator door. Christ, he really was handsome, all sharp lines in his bespoke suit. There was an air of regality about him that demands to be respected. He wore indifference well, almost looked bored with the slight slouch. Mark thought that if princes were still a thing in Korea, Baekhyun certainly could be one.

Baekhyun swallowed, and Mark's gaze zeroed in on the bobbing of his Adam's apple. Mark thought about latching his lips there and sucking. How good a bruise would look on the pale skin. Mark suddenly understood all those porn about CEOs fucking their interns, if the CEO looked like _this._ Suddenly got the allure of hypothetically being bent over a work-desk while Baekhyun grinded his hard on against Mark's ass. The image had Mark's pulse ticking upwards, his heart trying to claw its own way out of his chest. He watched as Baekhyun's eyes widen, and he swallowed again, jaw working silently.

For no specific reason, Mark blushed.

Must be the lack of sleep.

The elevator dinged, then, and Baekhyun tipped his head at Mark. "I'll see you around, Mark."

It's when the elevator doors closed that he realized he missed his floor.

-

Despite the meticulous planning that Minseok had done (which Mark contributed to!), they still had too much work to do for them _not_ to spend an all-nighter. This was how Mark would find his Friday evening, stuck in his underpaid job doing coffee errands and stapling duties. Half an hour to midnight, Minseok called him up to his office.

Mark knocked on the open door three times and poked his head in. "You called for me, sir?"

Minseok looked up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Mark. I'm really sorry to bother you, but all the office boys already went home, and I need these signed tonight. Could you go up to Baekhyun's office and have it signed, please? Top floor. Can't miss it."

Mark took the files from Minseok's hand and nodded. "Anything else, sir?"

"No that'll be all, thank you."

Mark made his way up the elevator, humming under his breath. He loosened his tie and pushed his sleeves back. He hadn't seen Baekhyun again since their semi-awkward run-in in the elevator. He found himself nervous for some reason, palms sweating as the elevator dinged and reached the top floor.

He made his way through the empty meeting rooms and found himself entering Baekhyun's office area. The walls were made of glass, lights darkened, giving it an almost eerie feel. He opened the first door, finding the receptionist desk empty, so Mark strode past that and knocked at Baekhyun's open door. Baekhyun looked up and blinked.

"Sorry to bother you, Daepyo-nim, Minseok-jeonmu-nim need these signed." Mark waved the files about with a sheepish smile.

Baekhyun smiled at him. He didn't look tired at all despite the late hour, sleeves pushed up like Mark and tie lost somewhere, his suit jacket draped over the back of his chair. The desk-lamp and his laptop, the only source of lighting in the room, showered his features in a mix of soft yellow and sharp white lights. He looked ethereal. Warm and deadly at the same time.

"Give it here." Baekhyun extended his hand, and Mark's pulse tripped when their fingers brush.

Baekhyun signed the files, closing them and sighing, leaning back on his seat, observing Mark with his hands clasped in front of him.

Mark squirmed under the attention, didn't know where to look.

"Actually," he spoke up after the brief silence, "I kind of need some help. Do you think Minseok-hyung will mind if I borrow you for a while?"

"I'm--I'm sure he won't mind, sir," Mark stammered.

Baekhyun grinned at him, wide and boxy, and that took Mark off guard. He looked friendly, like someone Mark would hug any given day.

"Good. You can use Jongdae's desk over there." Baekhyun nodded at the receptionist desk right outside of his office. "First, I need you to scan these and send them to Minseok." Baekhyun handed the files he signed back to Mark. "Next just log on to Jongdae's work account, I'll e-mail you the worklist."

Mark nodded and headed outside, settled on the receptionist desk he saw before. He booted up the computer, and while he waited, scanned and sent Minseok the document.

So Mark spent two hours playing secretary for Baekhyun, sorting and firing e-mails and scanning and sorting more documents. Occasionally, Baekhyun would look up and catch his eyes and send him an encouraging smile, nodding. Mark's face warmed every time.

It doesn't help that the desk lied directly across Baekhyun's. Mark could observe every single move Baekhyun was doing, the way his forearms bunched and flexed when he writes. The purse of his lips when he concentrated, and the utterly devastating way he liked to bite his expensive pen and twirl it around his long fingers.

At 3am, the string of e-mails that Baekhyun sent Mark slowed down, and Mark allowed himself to stretch, joints popping and creaking from disuse. He swiveled his chair to the side and sighed, observing the view outside the window. There isn't any sound except for the clacking of Baekhyun's fingers on his keyboard. The city scape spilled into view outside for Mark to see. Seoul looked pretty like this, all twinkling lights against jet-black skies. Traffic stayed busy, clogging up the streets. The cars looked tiny from this high up. It's a humbling sight, one that Mark wouldn't mind seeing more than once.

With nothing to do, his mind wandered. He wondered what Donghyuck was doing back home, if their friend group missed Mark or not. With his mind idle and with low-light of the room, it was hard not to get sleepy. Mark yawned and pillowed his head on his arm. Without knowing, he drifted off to sleep.

-

Mark woke up with his cheek stuck to a post it note. His mouth tastes awful and dry. God he needed to drink water five hours ago. He took a breath and refused to open his eyes. Maybe a couple more minutes. It smelled good in here, and it was _warm_. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders a little tighter, buried his cold nose in the soft fabric. Inhaled. It smelled good.

He opened his eyes when he's ready, lifting his head and blinking blearily. He shuffled in his seat, made small noises as he sat up. His whole body ached. He really should stop falling asleep on his desk. Mark straightened up, and stretched, shivered, the cloth draped around him falling and exposing him to the cold air of the room.

It took him five, long seconds of clearing sleep from his eyes for him to realize that it wasn't a blanket covering him after all. Moreover, outside, the sky was grey.

"Oh god," he squeaked.

Mark scrambled to the computer, and looked at the clock only to find 5:47 staring steadily back at him. He looked at Baekhyun's office. The man is on his feet, staring solemnly out the window into the city scape below with a cup in his hand. A perfect picture of quiet nonchalance.

He opened his phone, and found Yixing's text, the time stamp saying 4:11 AM.

_We went home, Mark. Get home safely!_

Mark scrubbed a hand over his face, and got up, grabbing Baekhyun's suit jacket and draping it over his arm. He paused right outside of Baekhyun's door. Which was dumb, Baekhyun could probably _see_ him.

But Baekhyun had--Baekhyun had--

He knocked on the wood gently and pushed, immediately smelling coffee. Baekhyun twisted his head around to greet him, eyes bright and a smile ready on his face. And it was _so_ not fair how good Baekhyun still looked. Despite the messy hair and the slightly rumpled shirt. Sans the suit jacket because that was blanketed over Mark's shoulders.

So Baekhyun had--Baekhyun had--

Mark felt his face warm up.

"You're up," Baekhyun said.

"Yes. I apologize for falling asleep, Daepyo-nim." His voice cracked at the end. Mark cleared his throat.

Baekhyun shook his head. "Sorry for keeping you so late. I wanted to wake you up but you looked so peaceful."

"Oh--it's--um. It's okay. And thank you for the jacket sir, I'm--I'll wash it, and return it to you."

Baekhyun smiled, pleased and content and Mark felt dizzy.

"Okay," he said softly. Baekhyun set his cup down on the table and picked up his designer bag. "I'm about done here. Let me drive you home," Baekhyun offered.

Mark looked at Baekhyun's made up desk. The laptop had been put away, pens and stationaries back in their place. Had he been done a while? Was he waiting for Mark to wake up?"

"Oh no sir--I can't possibly--" Mark stammered.

"No. I insist," Baekhyun shook his head. "I kept you this late, the least I could do is drive you home."

Mark swallowed. He was going to take the bus home. But if he was being honest with himself, his legs felt like jelly and he was kind of lightheaded, a headache was building itself behind Mark's eyes after three days of not enough sleep. He relented. "Okay."

"Great." Baekhyun's smile widened, if that was possible. "Where's your stuff?"

-

Baekhyun drives an Audi, as if Mark wasn't overly freaked out and self-conscious already. Despite that, he found himself melting into the leather seat once he strapped himself in. Something smells good inside Baekhyun's car. Maybe Baekhyun's cologne or car freshener, Mark didn't know. Baekhyun didn't attempt any conversation after asking Mark where he lived, and Mark was too exhausted to muster up any courage to break the silence. It was still comfortable, somehow, and he drifted in and out of sleep. Lulled by the gentle motions of the car and the intimate atmosphere.

He fell asleep without meaning to, again, and was woken up by the gentle shaking of his shoulder, the jacket once again draped over him.

"Mark, we're here," Baekhyun said softly.

Mark startled, and couldn't contain his yawn, covering his mouth with his hand. "--sorry Daepyo-nim," he said. "Uh, and thank you for the ride, sir."

Baekhyun hummed, watching Mark intently as he unstrapped his belt and grabbed his bag. "Let me walk you up," he blurted out.

Mark shook his head vehemently. Nope. He already felt bad because of the car ride. "Oh no, Daepyo-nim, you really don't have to."

"You look like you're about to keel over," Baekhyun pressed, "I'm worried. Entertain me."

Mark hesitated. Truth be told he wanted Baekhyun to stick around more. Something about Baekhyun was unnerving but felt safe at the same time.

"Okay," Mark said, "but you really don't have to."

"Trust me," Baekhyun replied, unbuckling his own seatbelt. "I want to."

Baekhyun walked Mark up his dingy apartment, through the shitty elevator that had nothing on the one on his office building. Mark was embarrassed, to say the least. It was surreal, to have deity-like Baekhyun walk the dim hallway of Mark's apartment.

They made it to Mark's door eventually, Mark's hand lingering on the doorknob. He didn't know what the etiquette was for devastatingly handsome bosses who insisted to drive you home and walked you up your apartment like it was a first date, who gave you his Armani suit-jacket in your sleep. Does he invite Baekhyun in? Does he blow him right there and then? 

Mark settled on the first one. He drove Mark here, least Mark could do is offer him breakfast. No matter how shitty it might be compared to what Baekhyun was probably used to.

He pushed open his door and stepped inside. "Um. Sir. Would you like to come in?"

Baekhyun stared at Mark's face, not answering. He did that a lot, stared at Mark, like he was studying him. Something about last night broke whatever reservation Mark had about Baekhyun's eyes. He met him head on, this time. Pulled into the gravity of his grey eyes.

Baekhyun broke the eye contact first, shaking his head. "I don't think I should," he said. "I'm pretty beat." He smiled apologetically.

Mark nodded, swallowed, and Baekhyun's eyes dropped down to his throat.

Mark burned.

Baekhyun scratched the back of his head. "Well, I better go, then. Thank you for your hard work."

Baekhyun turned around before Mark could say anything, his broad back all Mark could see as he walked away.

Mark entered his apartment, and collapsed into a heap on the floor as soon as he closed the door. Mark curled up into a ball over the step, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

What in the ever loving _fuck_ was that?

-

Mark slipped his hand into the sleeve of the expensive jacket, reveling the silky texture.

He'd showered, eaten, climbed up to bed and stared at his stained ceiling for fifteen minutes. Still, sleep didn't come to him. Mark's thought kept straying to the suit. So he picked it up from his desk and put it on.

The suit jacket was comfortable, nothing like Mark's cheap set of suits. It was tailored to perfectly follow the cut of Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun wasn't a big man, not even taller than Mark. But the jacket was loose around Mark's shoulders, drooping over them. It fit him snugly on the waist, and the sleeves hung a little bit past his wrist. He brought the collar up to his face, and closed his eyes, inhaled.

It smelled like expensive cologne, and a little musk. It smelled _good,_ comforting.

Mark probably shouldn't do this. The jacket is going to wrinkle past saving and then what would he tell Baekhyun? His expensive Armani got trampled by a stray dog? Stolen? And wasn't it creepy? Wearing your boss's suit jacket into bed like this?

Mark swallowed, and lied back in his bed, clad in Baekhyun's jacket. He settled as best as he could, trying to bend his body very little. He closed his eyes.

Sleep came very fast to him after that.

+++


	4. honey, i'm home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Mark have some hard-hitting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up: rambling confession ahead

+++

The door slams open with a bang. 

"Minseok doesn't know anything," Baekhyun snaps, throwing his bag on the floor.

Mark jumps at the sound, a hand flying up to his chest. Baekhyun frowns, and takes the bag from the floor, depositing it gently by the coffee table.

"Minseok doesn't know anything," he repeats, much softer this time.

"Hello to you too," Mark deadpans.

He prepared for this. Prepared for an angry Baekhyun, an unreasonable Baekhyun. But still, relief floods through him at the sight of Baekhyun. Even if Mark's angry at him, Baekhyun's presence still loosens a vice inside his chest. He's glad, he's _so_ glad that Baekhyun is here instead of somewhere else. Alive. Still alive. He wants to draw Baekhyun in, wants to kiss him senseless and hold him and revel in his warmth.

Later, though. They have things to straighten out.

"Sit." Mark orders, motions to the armchair with his hand.

Baekhyun's eyes dart from Mark to the chair, before sitting down slowly.

Mark looks at him. Takes his time to look at him. Baekhyun looks horrible. Unkempt hair, bloodshot eyes and pale lips, flushed cheeks. But he's here. He's here and alive and God Mark loves him so much he would hold this conversation with him.

"Minseok told me about the blood fever," Mark says.

Baekhyun looks down at the floor, doesn't answer.

"He said that you needed to drink my blood for us to seal our bond. And if you don't, you'll die, or lose control, or both," Mark goes on. Pauses. "Was he wrong?"

"No." 

"Then drink," Mark says, leaning forward. "Drink from me." 

Baekhyun snaps his gaze up. " _No._ " He says vehemently. "I told you why I'm scared of drinking from you."

"Then what do you suppose we do, hyung?" Mark grits out. "This is ridiculous. I won't have you _dying_ just because you're scared you might _turn_ me. I'd rather be a vampire than lose you."

"Mark please," Baekhyun says, shaking his head. "Don't say that. I don't--don't want to take your humanity away from you."

"Then what do we do, hyung?" Mark asks, can't help but pull Baekhyun's hand between his. As if he could telepath his thoughts to Baekhyun through sheer touch alone. He needs Baekhyun to _see._ Mark will do anything for him. "What do we do?"

Baekhyun looks long and hard at their intertwined fingers, flexing them and squeezing Mark's hand. "There--there _is_ a way, but--but it's--" 

"Tell me."

"But Mark--"

"Tell. Me."

"We could... have a union," Baekhyun hesitates.

"A what?"

"A union," he glances up at Mark. "A tying of two souls. It would literally be impossible for me to kill you. The protective aspect of the magic that builds up my core would extend to you and protect you. Then it would-- _should_ be no problem drinking from you."

Mark exhales. Nods. "That sounds reasonable," he says, "I'm in." 

Baekhyun jerks, tries to withdraw his hand but Mark's hold on him tighten, and Baekhyun lets him have his hand. "Mark," he says, eyes pleading. "You'd--you'd change. As a human."

"How?" 

"You'd have--well, you'd never get sick again. It grants long life, but not necessarily immortality. Unless you get turned."

"Okay," he says, "sounds good. Let's do it."

"No," Baekhyun insists. "Mark I don't think you get it."

"Get what?" 

"Being--being tied in a union, it's forever, Mark. You don't back away from this. Even if you don't become immortal, you'll be tethered to me for the rest of your life. There's no out. You will be in physical pain if you try to break the bond. You might even die."

The silence that follows is heavy. Charged with Baekhyun's words and denials. Mark wants to know what he's thinking. Wants to get into his head and pull his thoughts out one by one and lay them bare on the table and _disprove_ them all. How does he not see? Mark would move heaven and hell for him.

"Hyung I've never--" Mark starts, pauses, licks his lips, tries to reorganize his words. He squeezes Baekhyun's hand again. For comfort. For reassurance. "I've never liked anyone as much as I like you," Mark confesses. "I've never liked anyone enough to want to have sex with them. I feel--" Mark closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. "I like you so much I don't know what to do with it," he whispers.

Baekhyun says nothing, just keeps his eyes on their intertwined hands.

Mark swallows, continues, "besides, if my understanding of singers is correct, then--then--aren't we supposed to be together forever?"

"Yes," he says, sighing, "but Mark, I don't think you _understand_." Baekhyun presses. "I'm giving you an out." He pulls his hand away, and this time, Mark lets him. "I don't want to tie you down with forever. I don't want you to be trapped."

Mark stays silent.

"Hyung," he says slowly, "are you sure we're still talking about me here?"

Baekhyun's shock manifest itself in a full-body flinch. He opens his mouth, closes it again, opens it again. He shakes his head. "I don't understand."

"I've made it perfectly clear that I want to be with you forever," Mark says, keeps his voice gentle, tone even, reaching out for Baekhyun's hand again. "Even though you've been nothing but horrible to me this week, I still want you," he continues, "do you feel the same way about me?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer him.

Mark sighs, and brings up Baekhyun's overly warm hand in front of his mouth. He lets his eyes flutter shut and presses his lips against Baekhyun's knuckles one by one. This hand has held him, has brought him pleasure and so much joy, has guarded him. Has never hurt him. He loves this hand, and loves the person attached to it. Mark lets go, lets Baekhyun's hand drop. It falls with a soft thump on Baekhyun's lap.

"I'll show myself out, okay, hyung?" Mark says, getting up. The devastated look Baekhyun sent him is enough to make Mark want to stay, but Baekhyun needs to come on conclusions on his own. "I'm not angry," he says, gathering his laptop and heading towards the door. "I just want you to have room to think."

Mark closes the door to Baekhyun's apartment with a soft click, and doesn't look back.

+++

They didn't meet again, for better or for worse.

Mark put the suit-jacket through one of the most expensive dry-cleaning services he knows. It took a good chunk of money out of his paycheck but it did leave the clothing spotless and pristine, not a single wrinkle on the expensive fabric. He went up to deliver the jacket himself, but Baekhyun's secretary-- _Jongdae_ \--was there to greet him instead of Baekhyun. He'd raised a perfect eyebrow and curled his lips when he saw what Mark got with him, and dismissed Mark immediately.

Mark peeked into Baekhyun's empty office from the corner of his eyes, just to make sure.

"He's not in," Jongdae deadpanned. "Shoo. Go back from whence you came, intern." Jongdae shooed him off, and so Mark went back down, sighing.

That was weeks ago, a full month had passed since the--the _incident_. Mark didn't see Baekhyun again, not even the handful of times he trailed Yixing and his immediate boss to Minseok's office, not in the lobby, not in the elevator. Mark understood that CEOs were busy, and probably didn't loiter around being handsome waiting for Mark, but still.

Mark almost thought that he'd dreamed the whole thing.

It came as a surprise then, when Baekhyun strolled into his floor one day, and put a cup of coffee on his table. He leaned against the edge of it, his hip close to brushing Mark's forearm.

"Hey," Baekhyun said, smirking devilishly. Something about his eyes always makes him look sultry, like sex incarnate.

Mark's mouth goes dry. "Hey," he croaked out, not unlike a frog. And upon remembering his status, added lamely on the end, "Daepyo-nim."

Baekhyun's smirk morphed into a grin. "Thanks for washing my jacket, you didn't have to."

"Of course, sir."

"Please, Mark. Call me hyung."

Every single interaction, every single daydream, could not prepare Mark for that moment. Mark felt his breath catch. It was intimate, too intimate. Part of Mark wanted to say yes. Wanted to _know_ the actual reason behind Baekhyun being here. But part of him knew it was wrong.

It was different, Baekhyun wasn't Minseok. Everyone called Minseok hyung, even Baekhyun. Mark wasn't stupid. He asked around. Byun Baekhyun was elusive. Didn't go around driving his subordinates home or buying them coffee or asking them to call him _hyung_.

Mark had imagined it, a couple of times. That Baekhyun was interested in him, that he was to be the damsel in distress to Baekhyun's chaebol ways.

It was different, though, imagining it and having to look at it in the face. Concept vs application et cetera. Mark was interested in Baekhyun, but Mark also wanted to secure a job at this place. Properly.

He didn't think dating the CEO was the answer to that.

"I--I don't think that would be appropriate, sir," Mark replied.

Baekhyun's face closed off so fast Mark had to suppress a wince. He chuckled mirthlessly, running a hair through his white hair. He pushed off Mark's table, and straightened his suit, shoulders rolling underneath it.

Mark knew he refused, but he can't help but want to touch, to feel the motion.

"You're right." He smiled at Mark, tight-lipped. It had nothing of the warmth it usually has. Baekhyun looked cold, too polite. "I'm very sorry for coming on to you. It won't happen again. I'll see you around, Mark-ssi."

Baekhyun left him. Long legs striding forward. He left the cup of coffee in Mark's desk, and even though he knew it was the right thing to do, Mark felt like he'd just done something very, very wrong.

He picked up the cup and took a sip. It was a latte, still steaming hot. Despite the warm liquid going down his throat, Mark felt cold.

+++

Mark goes to a little cafe after he left Baekhyun's place and dicks around on his laptop. He texts Baekhyun where he is first, just to make sure Baekhyun knows he's _not_ angry at Baekhyun. Baekhyun slides down on the seat in front of him three hours later, showered and warm in one of Mark's hoodies (the grey one, the soft, grey one) and jeans, looking better than he did this morning.

Mark puts his laptop on sleep, and sets it aside.

"I'm a fool," Baekhyun starts. "An ungrateful fool. I'm sorry, Mark. I'm very terribly sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Now what makes you say that?" Mark asks softly. "Apology accepted." 

He sits with his shoulders hunched, elbows resting on his thighs and hands fumbling with each other nervously, sharp, grey eyes darting up at mark. He licks his lips.

"In my five hundred years of roaming this Earth, I have never thought I would meet my singer," he says. "When I met you I felt--felt something I have never felt before, too. A yearning. So deep that I could feel it in my _bones_. Affection so overwhelming it almost consumed me whole. I wanted to spend time with you, to know you, to _see_ all of you. I wanted--wanted you all the time. I still do," he says. 

"And the affection--It was accompanied with fears, fears that I've never experienced before." Baekhyun closes his eyes, takes a deep, shuddering breath. He looks small, drowning in the hoodie. Unsure and scared. "I was so afraid of losing you, of hurting you that I never considered what _you_ wanted." He opens his eyes, gives Mark a lopsided smile. "I love you, you know? In its purest essence. In its truest meaning."

Mark swallows. "Yes," he whispers. "I love you too."

Baekhyun's smile widens, and his shoulders sag a little, losing some of their tension. He pushes dark strands out of his eyes. "I went home, that's where I've been. Went to see my father and mother, because they were vampire and singer too. I looked for ways to save you the trouble of being attached to me. See if there was a way we could be together without me having to consume your blood. I asked them if there was a way around it and they told me--no."

Baekhyun looks at him, observes him, gauges his reactions.

Mark nods. "Okay."

"I was--overjoyed. Happy. Ecstatic. Because that meant we were meant for each other. Fated. Destined. We were _meant_ to be together for a _long_ time. Perhaps for as long as I have lived or _more_ and the prospect thrilled me. I wanted it--want it. I thought, who could take you from me? Who could tempt the hands of fate?" Baekhyun straightens up, scrubs a hand over his face, gives Mark a self-exasperated smile. "And then I got thoroughly disgusted with myself, because--well, I didn't know if you would want me back. It's uncommon but not nonexistent, for a bond not to be sealed and consummated. It's uncommon but it has happened. And I thought--I thought--Mark is so young, he has the world on his fingertips. What could he possibly want with me? He would change his mind, he--" His voice peters out into a whisper. "I thought, _I_ would change the hands of fate, if you ask me so. I would move heaven and hell for you. I would reduce myself to _nothing_ if that's what you ask from me. I realized that, and with the realization came the knowledge that you could _choose_ a normal, human life. Long life has its perks yes, but it's so tiring, Mark. It's so traumatizing. I've seen kingdoms come and go, regimes fall. I've fought wars, I've won some, lost more. I've loved a lot of humans, build relationships, friendships, and everywhere I go there was death, chasing me from behind, killing all my loved ones. It's--it's not an _ideal_ way to live. You would outlive your mother, your father, your friends. You'd be alone with me. We'd only have each other--and while that prospect thrilled _me_. Having a companion who would not wither away, who would be there until the end of my days, I'm not--not so sure about you," Baekhyun finishes, looking uncertain, looking young.

Mark sits, stunned, at Baekhyun's confession, at the weight of it. He tries to get it through his brain, but all he can see is Baekhyun's eyes, their gravity. How honest they are, how they plead. Mark wants this. Wants all of him.

"I can offer you nothing," Baekhyun says, "only my body and soul and everything within my possession. I cannot guarantee you happiness, only myself and my love and hope they will be enough."

He leans forward, reaches into the pocket of his jeans, and brings out a small, velvet box. Baekhyun opens it, and places it on the low table between them. Mark does gasp, this time. The ring is beautiful, a thin white gold band with an inscription inside it.

"Will you tie yourself to me, Mark Lee? Body and soul?"

Mark takes a while, takes a long while to process Baekhyun's words, staring at the ring between them. He feels so full, feels made of light and air, floating in the stratosphere with his heart in his ears.

"I know you think I'm young and I know you think I'll change my mind," Mark starts slowly. "But I know myself, and I have never wanted anybody as much as I want you. I'm--I'm alone, too, in this world. I only have a handful of friends. Donghyuck. No one else. There's always been this hollowness in me but when I found you I felt--" Mark closes his eyes. "Complete. For the first time." He reopens his eyes, and smiled. "I've always known I was different, since I was a kid. I expected this, so yeah, hyung. Yes, I will tie myself to you, body and soul and the whole shebang." He laughs, grabbing Baekhyun's hand. "Come on, hyung. Let's get vampire-married."

And if Baekhyun lunges for him in the middle of broad daylight and kisses him senseless right there and then, well, they _did_ just get engaged. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, if you made it through that rambling confession you're an og


	5. regrettable decisions and how to fix them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun asked Mark out. Mark said no. It was Mark's turn this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, just a little bit more

+++

Mark waited all week for the other shoe to drop. Waited for the e-mail saying he'd been laid off from the internship program. But nothing came. Life continued perfectly (with the occasional bumps that is called division-wide coffee runs). He never saw Baekhyun again.

Near the end of his fourth month in his new job, Mark was summoned to the office of the Recruiting Director.

Mark knocked on the open door three times, poking his head in. "You wanted to see me, Ma'am."

The director motioned to the chair in front of her. "Yes! Please, sit down."

Mark did, sat up straight. The director wore smart glasses and a grey blazed over a white blouse. She smiled warmly. Mark was sweating nervously but the director nodded at him and he relaxed a little.

"Well, I don't know what else to say, you probably saw this coming already," she said.

Dread pooled at the base of Mark's spine. Oops. Thought too soon it seems. He fiddled with his thumb.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Some higher ups put in good word for you, and recommended you for a permanent position in our company. If you're interested, we would like to offer you a permanent job in the accounting division."

Mark's jaw had never dropped open so fast.

"So what do you say, Mark-ssi?"

"Yes! I mean um--yes, if course, I accept," he rushed out. "Thank you for the opportunity, ma'am, thank you so much."

Mark barely remembered the trip back to his cubicle, everything hazy. He sat down in his ergonomic chair and spread the contract out in front of him. His mind swirled, full of unanswered questions. He read the fine print over and over again, but nothing registered. Emotions clawed their way up his chest now that he had room to think.

Who recommended him? Was it Baekhyun? On some sort of sick, twisted guilt for hitting on an intern?

Mark didn't know how to feel. Torn between elation and fury and disappointment. He slammed his pen down on his table before he could sign the contract, and made his way to the top floor.

He ignored eyes following him, bypassed a shouting Jongdae, and barged into Baekhyun's fancy penthouse office. He slammed his palms on Baekhyun's expensive mahogany table.

"Did you do it?"

Baekhyun looked up at him, unfazed. The morning sun streaming in through his open walls and brought out the silver flecks in his eyes. Christ, he's so fucking good-looking Mark wanted to punch him.

"Do what?"

"Put in a recommendation for me."

Baekhyun's silence said more than what Mark needed to hear. "I thought you'd be grateful."

"I don't need your pity," Mark spat out. "I don't need some guilt-induced recommendation to earn me a position I haven't deserved yet. Pull out your recommendation."

Mark stormed off, leaving Baekhyun and his good-looking face and his guilt spilling out into the air. His pride burned five buildings tall. Even if he would regret it later, Mark can't bring himself to care.

-

Mark stopped by the recruiting director's office that afternoon to drop off the unsigned contract. Sure they would rescind their offer now that Baekhyun had pulled out his recommendation, Mark wasn't about to get the job out of pity. He might be desperate, but he had some self-worth, first and foremost.

Mark knocked on the door three times like he did that morning and poked his head in. "Director," he greeted, "I came back to give you this."

The director accepted with a smile, but frowned when she reached the last page. "Mark-ssi," she said, "this is unsigned."

"Yes well." Mark cleared his throat, shifted from foot to foot. "I thought that--uh, I met uh, one of the higher ups? Who recommended me? And--and they said they were going to drop their recommendation, so I thought. Uh."

She raised an eyebrow at Mark, lips pressed into a stern line. "You talked to Minseok-jeonmu-nim?"

Mark's stomach drops. "Minseok-jeonmu?"

"Yes," she said, "the ones who put good word for you were Minseok-jeonmu, Yixing-ssi, and Taeil-nim."

Mark recognized the last name. That was the head of the accounting division, his direct boss.

"Oh." His face burned. "I thought--Byun-daepyo-nim?"

"Byun-daepyo? Yes, yes. He did give us a call, mentioned an intern. But what does he know? He doesn't work with you every day," she shook her head. "Minseok-jeonmu, Taeil-nim, and Yixing-ssi all had praises for your work, Mark. I personally oversaw your process and work, and kept close accounts of your results. I especially like the way you changed the work atmosphere in the accounting division. You also work really well with Yixing, so I thought you'd be a great addition to the team." She shrugged. "I run a tight ship. Baekhyun-daepyo-nim rarely get to decide who stays and who goes in this company."

Mark didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad or shame. He opted for all three. His face burned. "I see," Mark said, voice shaking. 

She offered him a pen, turned the contract around so it's the right sight up. "So what do you say?"

Mark stepped forward, took the pen and signed the contract.

She chuckled, and asked him to stay for tea.

-

He sat in her office, afterwards, bag put to the side, nursing a cup of tea. He couldn't get Baekhyun's cold look out of his head. He burned with mortification. He hadn't given a perfectly good man a chance. Had rejected and yelled at him on the basis of nothing. Mark was officially the scum of earth.

"We don't really recruit a lot of people, you know? Mainly because people rarely quit," she explained, sipping daintily on her cup of tea. The director didn't judge him, at least. Just pulled out two mugs and a tin of crackers. "We have a really comfortable atmosphere here, everyone's like family."

Mark nodded, agreeing. His working condition wasn't as bad as some of what his university batchmates described. They heard him out even though he was an intern, and taught him without asking for much. Mark blended in right away.

"We're also aware of everything here in HR," she looked at Mark pointedly. "And I just want to say that fraternization is allowed."

Mark started at that. So she _knows_. His heartbeat tripped. "Director--"

"Call me Taeyeon."

"Taeyeon-sunbaenim, I don't--I don't know what you're saying."

The director's face softened. "What I'm saying is, Mark, our CEO is a good person. I've worked under him for a long time, even if I'm a mere recruiting director. He doesn't _do_ misconducts. He owns the company, you know? He's aware of every single effect that he has on people."

Mark swallowed, put down the cup on the table, afraid the tea might spill if he kept it in his trembling hands.

"I see."

"What I'm saying is give him a chance, Mark Lee," she leaned forward.

Mark didn't know how to tell her it was him who needed another chance, not Baekhyun.

-

He stumbled into Minseok purely by accident. He wasn't supposed to be _in_ the office on a Saturday. But his clumsy ass left his charger at his desk and here he was, on a _Saturday_. Minseok was waiting for the elevator when it opened in the lobby.

"Oh," Mark greeted, bowed. "Minseok-jeonmunim."

"Mark." Minseok pursed his lips and tilted his head. "Come accompany me upstairs, I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

-

Being in Minseok's office out of work hours was weird. He'd never seen Minseok in casual clothes before. He still looked smart in his short-sleeve shirt and jeans. Mark on the contrary, felt like a slob in his hoodie and sweats. He leaned back against the backseat of the chair, screw posture, today was a holiday.

Minseok hadn't said anything since they stepped in. He sat in his desk and pulled on his glasses and flipped through reports. Mark was tempted to speak up, but he was already sacrificing good posture and didn't think he could add in speaking against his boss into his insubordination mix. He felt not unlike a child being told to wait for his father at work.

Five minutes later, Minseok sighed and took off his glasses.

"Did you find what you were looking for, sir?"

"I did, actually." Minseok closed the file and drummed his fingers on top of the closed brief. "We're gonna need revisions on this one," he said. "Now the matter I wanted to talk to you about." Minseok sat up straight, and that pulled Mark into sitting up straight. "Apparently you rejected the job offer at first?"

"At first, sir," Mark stammered. "Then I accepted."

"May I ask why?"

"I, uh."

Mark didn't know how to answer without outing Baekhyun and himself (outed what? a voice in his head said, there was nothing going on), he didn't know how much Minseok knew.

"Director Kim didn't tell you, sir?"

Minseok shook his head. "Just told me it took you a while to accept the offer."

"Um." Mark scratched his head. He didn't know what to say, so he settled with the truth. "I um. I felt like I didn't deserve it," he said. "Sir."

"But you do," Minseok replied. "You're a hard-worker, Mark. We're satisfied with your performance. Yixing and Taeil only had praises for you, alright?"

Mark nodded.

"You deserve good things," Minseok continued, face soft and accepting. Open. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Mark."

Mark nodded again. If only he could believe that for other aspects of his life.

-

Mark mulled over it on Sunday. He regretted the way he handled things. But Baekhyun had no right to interfere, whether the recommendation took effect or not. His conversation with Taeyeon kept replaying itself in his head.

_fraternization allowed_

_baekhyun's a good person_

Mark closed his eyes and drew his blanket above his head. Maybe he could have the best of both worlds after all.

-

Baekhyun was still in his office when Mark got there Monday afternoon, leaning back on his plush leather chair, staring out the window again, twirling his pen absently in his hand. The late afternoon sun bathed him in golden, warm, light. It glittered off his hair, and made him look ethereal. Haloed his figure and made him look angelic. Beautiful.

Mark walked in slowly, and Baekhyun didn't pay him any attention until Mark was in front of his desk.

The time Baekhyun took to look at him properly felt like the longest period in Mark's life. When he did, he looked impassive. No expression on his face betrayed his thoughts. Mark missed his smile.

Mark could say a thousand things, should start with an apology half-a-page long. But.

"I know a nice cafe," Mark blurts out.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"A cute little cafe," Mark said, "it has an outdoor area and--and they have a rabbit pen and--um. You can pet them. The rabbits."

Baekhyun continued to stare at him.

"I was--I was wondering if you maybe--wanted to go get breakfast or--or maybe brunch there?"

"Oh," Baekhyun said, eyes soft and mouth soft, Mark wanted to lean over the desk and kiss him. "Sure. Brunch sounds great," he said. "How about this Saturday? I'll pick you up."

"That's--that would be great," Mark swallowed. "Hyung." 

Baekhyun's mouth dropped open into an o, his pen clattered to the table. And then his face bloomed into a grin, boxy and charming, eyes crinkling endearingly. "It's a date."

Mark exhaled to calm his nerves, returned the smile. He still had a lot to apologize for, but he hoped this was a good start. "It's a date, hyung."

+++


	6. vampire-married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The binding ceremony of the century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeeeew

+++

"Words of intention," Baekhyun starts, sitting on his knees naked on his bed not two days later. "They hold more power than you think they do."

Mark focuses on Baekhyun's bare shoulder, how the moonlight illuminates it. Baekhyun had drawn back the curtain earlier and let moonlight shine into the room. Odd, because they usually couldn't see the moon, let alone get its shine. Something was at play here, something beyond Mark's understanding and knowledge of the world. It was fine, though. Baekhyun is here with him, and Baekhyun keeps him safe.

They've taken the day off, the both of them. Prepared for the ceremony all day and all night. Mark feels nervous, watching Baekhyun swirl the ether on its wooden bowl. This moment feels a lifetime in the making, feels like Mark's been waiting for this forever.

They haven't touched each other since Baekhyun came home. Baekhyun could barely stand being in the same room with Mark, what with all the bloodthirst. It's been frustrating and exhilarating at the same time.

(Mark had kissed him, after they went home from the cafe. Pressed Baekhyun up against the wall and kissed him and rubbed up against him in an attempt to douse the fire in his own veins, after days of not seeing Baekhyun. But Baekhyun had pushed him away, mouth bitten-red and eyes blown, fangs showing from between his lips and said. "Soon, my love."

Mark had left to the next room, dejected. He locked himself in and touched himself. Tugged at his cock desperately and fondled his balls. He let his moans ring as whorish and as loud as he could, knowing Baekhyun was listening.

Baekhyun sent him a picture not five minutes after he finished, of his hand dirtied and his thick cock soft and spent against a creamy thigh.

Mark moaned and had to go again. They mastered sexting quite quickly, after that.) 

Baekhyun takes a sip of the thick, blue liquid, and leans forward, presses his mouth against Mark's. Mark's eyes flutter shut. He opens readily for Baekhyun, and lets the liquid pass into his mouth, tongues sliding with Baekhyun's. It should feel gross, but all Mark can think about is the heady scent of Baekhyun, the smooth glide of his tongue, the sweet taste of the drink. Baekhyun pulls away, splatters of blue on his lips, a string of saliva connecting his mouth with Mark's. Baekhyun licks his lips, eyes hooded and staring at Mark.

Mark shivers.

_"Do you understand me?"_

_"Yeah. Whoa. Is that me? Whoa."_

Baekhyun grins. _"Just as we practice, alright?"_

Mark nods, fingers reaching out for Baekhyun's hand, looking for comfort. Baekhyun lets him have it, squeezing Mark's hand reassuringly.

Mark takes a deep breath, and when he speaks he doesn't sound like himself. The movements of his tongue foreign, but he _understands_ it.

 _"I pledge my blood to you."_ Mark says, breathless. _"My breath and the beat of my heart, let them be yours. O great Artemis, great goddess of the moon, great dame, I invoke your name. Permit us to love, bless your children's union."_

Baekhyun inhales sharply, eyes flaring silver.

He smiles at Mark, eyes softening, and speaks, _"I accept your pledge."_ He cradles Mark's cheek gently, thumb swiping over Mark's cheekbone. _"Great goddess of the moon, I beseech you. Let your child have this bond, let him purify his blood in it. O goddess of love, o mother, permit us to love, bless my union."_

As soon as Baekhyun finishes, there's a muted boom throughout the room. Time slows and everything suspends. Someone pours warmth over Mark's back, lathering him in gold, molten sunlight. It pools in his belly, spreads down his groin.

"Oh," Mark says, mouth dry. " _Oh._ "

Baekhyun nods, he seems to be having the same reaction, irises swallowed by his pupils, his cock filling out and hardening. When Baekhyun's hand moves to stroke Mark's cheek, it's trembling. It moves to the back of Mark's neck, gripping possessively.

" _The goddess of the moon accepts our bond,_ " Baekhyun whispers, staring straight into Mark's eyes.

" _Yes._ "

"I want you. Now." Baekhyun's voice is husky, low, sends shivers up Mark's spine.

"Yes," Mark breathes out, eyes glazing over. "Have me."

-

Baekhyun wastes no time in pinning Mark to the bed, making sure every part of him is touching Mark somehow, claiming his mouth. Mark moans, feels too hot inside his clothes.

"Off," Baekhyun growls, pawing at Mark's shirt. After a couple of fruitless attempts at tugging it over Mark's head, Baekhyun growls again, sitting up and ripping Mark's shirt off with his bare hands.

Mark chokes at the display of strength, dick twitching. He spares Mark's boxers the same treatment and tugs them down in one smooth motion.

He crowds against Mark again, a long line of heat on top of him, hard cock pressing against Mark's stomach. Mark whimpers, legs spreading automatically to make space for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kisses him, hot tongue pushing through the seam of Mark's mouth. He's hot, here and everywhere. Mark feels like he's drowning in Baekhyun, feels like he's swimming in molasses, head fuzzy and pleasant. Reduced to nothing but sensation and sounds. Every drag of Baekhyun's finger on his skin sends him reeling, goes straight to his dick, makes his cock twitch where it lays curved against his stomach.

"Hyung," Mark pants when they part, "fuck me. _Now_."

"Yeah," Baekhyun pants, sweat already beading his hairline. "Yeah."

Baekhyun fetches the lube in superhuman speed, resettling between Mark's legs quickly. He uncaps the bottle, squeezing a dollop on his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up. Anticipation burns steadily down Mark's tummy, mixed with the heady arousal from the ritual. He spreads his legs as wide as he can, watches as Baekhyun pauses and stares at his hole. Mark swallows, feels embarrassed under Baekhyun's scrutiny. 

Baekhyun seems lost, in a trance, as he reaches out with one trembling hand and smooths it down Mark's leg.

"What if--what if I hurt you?" Baekhyun whispers, suddenly unsure, lubed hand pausing in the air.

Mark sits up, cradling Baekhyun's face with his hands, feeling the sharp cut of his jaw. He coaxes Baekhyun into a kiss, slow and steady. Betraying the fire under his skin.

"You won't," Mark murmurs against his lips. "You won't hurt me. I trust you, so trust yourself."

Baekhyun nods, and it's like someone reignited the fire. Baekhyun devours Mark with his mouth, kisses him breathless, coaxing his mouth open and pushing his tongue inside.

They part with a loud, slurping sound. Filthy, and Mark collapses back against the bed, light headed and panting.

Baekhyun kisses the inside of his knee, before tracing Mark's rim with an index finger. It isn't long before Baekhyun's long and pretty finger breaches his hole easily. The sensation feels foreign. Different from when he'd done it himself. Mark gasps.

"Loose," Baekhyun growls low from his chest, adding a second finger, thrusting in and out with ease. " _Why._ "

"I-I prepared myself for you," Mark gasps when Baekhyun finds his prostate, gripping the sheets. Baekhyun continues to rub gentle circles against it, and it has pleasure tingling up his spine, sparking behind his eyelids. Mark writhes on the sheets, cock spurting out a glob of precum. "Wanted--wanted to be _ready._ "

" _Jesus._ " Baekhyun says, pressing hard against Mark's prostate.

Mark cries out, arching off the bed, eyes stinging from the intensity. "D-Don't blaspheme," he pants.

Baekhyun laughs, easy and familiar, and pulls his fingers out. "You're unbelievable." He bends down to press a gentle kiss against Mark's lips, lining his cock with Mark's asshole. Mark's pulse skyrockets.

Baekhyun leans back, sends a devastatingly handsome smile Mark's way and notches the head of his hard cock against Mark's hole. He slams in, bottoming out completely in one, smooth thrust. It shakes Mark, makes him choke on a breath, the sensation of being filled too _intense._ Baekhyun's cock hot and good inside him. Before Mark could savor the burn, Baekhyun is already pulling back out and slamming back in. Not waiting for Mark to adjust, cock thrusting into Mark over and over again. Baekhyun's balls slap against his ass with every thrust, cock drilling into Mark. He feels his rim stretch as Baekhyun pulls out halfway, and slams back inside, and cums.

" _Shit._ " Baekhyun grits out, hips stilling as he shoots his load inside Mark.

Mark moans loudly, back arching off the bed as Baekhyun's hot cum paints his insides, filling him up. He feels filthy. He feels _good_. His eyes glaze over, shuddering. "Ah."

"Not done yet," Baekhyun growls. He grips Mark's hips. Lifts them up and draws back out, before fucking back in. His cock still hard and hot when it thrusts inside.

"Hyung--" Mark gasps, tries to gulp in the breath knocked out of him and fails. Baekhyun is insistent in his fucking, ruthless, long thrusts that jostles Mark up with every thrust, would make his head knock against the headboard if Baekhyun wasn't holding Mark's hips in a bruising hold.

He feels wet, with lube and cum. Every fuck of Baekhyun's cock in pushing his own cum out. The squelching sounds obscenely echoing in the room, mixing with Mark's high-pitched whimpers and Baekhyun's low moans.

Baekhyun slows, slides his palms over Mark's ass, his thighs, and pushes his legs apart. He stares at his own cock disappearing in and out of Mark's asshole.

" _Fuck_ ," Baekhyun groans, eyes flashing silver. " _Mark_ , shit."

Mark's cock throbs, messily dripping precum on his belly.

"Hyung," Mark sobs. "Hyung, please."

"You want to cum?" Baekhyun bends down, takes Mark's mouth again. His other hand wrapping around Mark's aching cock.

Mark nods fervently, looping his arms around Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun thumbs his slit, smearing precum everywhere, and presses underneath the head of his cock, sending jolts of pleasure _everywhere_. Mark's balls draw short, and he cums, legs tightening around Baekhyun and shooting messily over Baekhyun's hand.

Baekhyun slows down his fucking, rolls his hips to a leisure pace.

Mark waits for the sleepiness, for the usual post-orgasmic mellowness to take effect. But nothing comes. If anything he feels more desperate than before, arousal trying to claw its way out of his skin. And he's still hard.

"Wha-what's going on?" Mark gasps, feeling Baekhyun's hands slide up his, arm, stopping at his wrists, pinning them down to the bed.

Baekhyun moans, hips still snapping into Mark. "You feel so good," he whispers.

"Hyung why am I still--ah," Mark whimpers, going limp. He shakes as Baekhyun grinds continuously against his prostate, sending sparks up his spine. His brain feels like it's melting out of his ears. "W-Why am I still hard?"

Baekhyun opens his eyes, Mark gasps when he sees full, silver discs. Baekhyun grins at him. " _Moon magic._ "

Mark gasps and squeals loudly as Baekhyun picks up his pace again, fucking Mark into the mattress. Nothing matters except for the push and pull of Baekhyun's cock in and out of him, but for the pleasure sparking up his belly and down his fingertips, his cock throbbing and insides clenching as Baekhyun continues grazing against his prostate.

Baekhyun looks gorgeous above him, bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat, eyes glowing silver discs. His abs flex with every thrust of his cock inside Mark's ass, pecs and shoulders glistening with sweat. His tongue slips out to lick red lips, before they pull back to reveal fangs, and Baekhyun's tongue goes over them too. Mark shudders, neck aching.

Baekhyun seems to notice, because his cock throbs inside Mark. He bends down, noses Mark's neck and presses an open mouthed kiss on the side of his jugular. Baekhyun's mouth hovers over the side of Mark's neck, breathing hot and damp to the skin. His fangs scrape the skin of Mark's neck, two points of pressure on the soft surface.

Mark whimpers.

"Do you still want it, Mark?" Baekhyun whispers, voice husky and deep.

Mark shudders, lets his head fall back as far as he can, Baekhyun's hips still slamming steadily against him. "Yes," he pants, "please, please. Bite me. Please."

Baekhyun stops his thrusts, chooses instead to grind his cock inside, directly pressing against Mark's prostate, he lets go of a wrist to wrap his hand around Mark's weeping cock, jacking it counterpoint to his grinding.

"I love you."

Baekhyun sinks his fangs in, and Mark explodes, orgasm overtaking him like fireworks, starbursts behind his eyelids. Pleasure overwhelms him and his mind blanks. He's not even aware that he's screaming, sobbing loudly, shaking, held in place only by Baekhyun's teeth, ass pushing back onto Baekhyun's cock, trying to chase more of the feeling, his own cock twitching inside Baekhyun's grip.

Mark barely registers another wave of hot cum spilling inside him, adding to the fire burning in his veins. He feels like he's floating, mind fuzzy and blank, focused only on each pull and swallow Baekhyun has on his neck, of his blood.

The orgasm seems to last forever, amplified with every suck of his blood out. Mark barely registers the third one, snapped out of him with Baekhyun's sloppy thrusts, desperate fucks of his cock inside. He cums dry, shuddering, tongue heavy in his mouth and body numb.

Mark lets out one last soft moan as Baekhyun pulls his fangs out and licks a broad stripe over the puncture wounds.

"L-love you too," Mark slurs, body thrumming with how _good_ everything feels.

And then he passes out.

-

Mark wakes up dry. A deep, satisfying ache down his lower back and hips, and he feels warm _everywhere._ It takes a while for his brain to catch up. Once it hits him, he can't help but giggle.

He got vampire-married to Baekhyun, _and_ they had sex.

"What's so funny?"

Mark rolls over, and gasps when he sees Baekhyun.

"Hyung," he breathes out, "your hair." Mark reaches out to touch.

Baekhyun leans into Mark's hand, eyes still more silver than their grey. Where there was black, and white before, Baekhyun's hair is now silver, shining faintly in the moonlight.

Baekhyun smiles at him. Shuffles closer, presses his bare skin onto Mark. "Moon magic," he whispers, before pressing a gentle kiss on Mark's lips.

They lie facing each other, just kissing, until Mark gets too tired, sleepiness catching up to him.

"Do you feel that?" Baekhyun whispers.

Mark hums. "Feel what?"

"Me. Can you feel me?"

Mark opens his eyes. Baekhyun grins at him, and then he does _something_ , and Mark could feel, the echo of Baekhyun's presence inside him, a tug at the bottom of his stomach. Like a gust of wind inside his head that sounds like Baekhyun.

"Whoa," Mark says, awed. "That's you."

"That's me." Baekhyun giggles, shuffles forward until he can loop an arm around Mark's neck and plays with the soft hair on his nape. Baekhyun presses their noses together, grinning so wide his eyes disappear into crescents. It makes him look not unlike a puppy. "That's me," he repeats softly.

"Is this how it's gonna be from now on?" Mark watches the flutter of Baekhyun's lashes on his cheeks as he hums, nodding.

"I can feel you too," Baekhyun murmurs. "It feels..." he trails off. "It feels right." Baekhyun pulls him closer, secures a palm on the small of Mark's back. "You belong here," he says. "You belong here with me."

"Yes," Mark says, closing his eyes. Their connection simmers between them. Mark feels content, snuggling into Baekhyun's warmth. "I do."

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just the epilogue after this!


	7. epilogue (being vampire-married is awesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely couple's journey comes to and end.

+++

"Is that a _ring_?"

Mark blinks, looks at his hand where it rests on his desk. "Oh," he says nonchalantly, "yeah."

Jongdae whips his head up from where he's tailing behind Baekhyun, who's talking to an employee in a cubicle. He narrows his eyes suspiciously at Mark and then glances at Baekhyun's hand resting on top of the cubicle, where a similar ring is situated on his ring finger. He gasps, and then squints at Mark again.

 _You and I are_ talking _after this._ He mouths at Mark.

Mark just raises an eyebrow at him and shrugs.

"Did you get engaged?" Yixing asks.

Mark shakes his head, leaning back on his chair and stretching up, making the ring all the more visible to Jongdae. He winces halfway, some of the bruises that Baekhyun left on his body was still throbbing. "We got married."

Yixing's eyes widen. "You got married? Yesterday?"

"Yeah." Mark grins. "Yesterday." 

"Congratulations! Wow, I can't believe you didn't invite me to your wedding!"

"We're planning to have a reception," Mark says. "We'll invite you then. But legally, we're kinda married."

"That's great, Mark," Yixing says, patting his shoulder. "I'm happy things worked out between you and your boyfriend--wait no, husband now, is it?" Yixing chuckles. 

"Thank you," he says softly, "me too."

As if called, Baekhyun turns his head and meets Mark's eyes over his own cubicle. He smiles at Mark, wide and endearing. Mark smiles back. Baekhyun's looks around, inspecting the area, and when sure that nobody was watching them, sends a salacious wink Mark's way.

Mark laughs loudly at the face Jongdae makes, drawing attention from the people around him. That's fine, Jongdae's offended gape is worth all the unwanted attention in the world.

That, and Baekhyun's pure glee he could feel coursing in him too.

Being vampire-married is awesome.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I can't believe it's done! Thank you for accompanying me through this journey. As always, please leave a comment! Have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment <3
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
